Both Of Us Or One Of Us
by Psyga315
Summary: Sienna Khan, just minutes before his meeting with Hazel, talks with Adam Taurus regarding his leadership over Vale's branch of the White Fang, and more importantly, why he continues to ally with Cinder.


Sienna Khan looked over to his pupil's choice of meeting: a simple tea set on a wooden table in the middle of a tent. This was to be the place where he'd meet an associate of this new 'ally' that Adam made. Sienna sighed. Just thinking about being partners made him queezy.

"Brother Adam." Sienna asked, but Adam held up his hand.

"Please, drop that crap around me. We're revolutionaries, not some damn cult." Adam groaned. Sienna turned around to look at Adam. It's been a while since he's ever seen him without the mask.

"And take that silly thing off. This is a formal meeting, not some downtown gang meeting." Sienna said.

"The masks are a symbol of the monsters mankind makes us out to be! You know that!" Adam said.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know the story, but you don't see the Albains go around wearing it. Or even Sister Ilyia." Sienna said.

"The red cloaks don't make a lasting impression though." Adam said.

"That's because you don't pay attention to the finer things in life. When Ghira stepped down and I took his place, I took it upon myself to improve where he failed. Many people commit violence towards the Faunus for far too long. Peaceful protests won't get us anywhere, so we responded to blood with blood. We wear red cloaks to represent the blood that is spilled every day. Blood that they must answer for. It's why we went after the Schnees. They were long time abusers of our kind and a message _had_ to be sent." Sienna said.

"I know, I know. I was there, remember?" Adam said.

"Yes. I just wanted to remind you the impact that the cloaks have. The masks are a bit too much in my opinion." Sienna said as he sat to steep the tea. "So when is this Hazel supposed to arrive?" Sienna said.

"Too much? I think I hit the nail on the head. Every White Fang in Vale wears them now! They realize the masks as a more powerful symbol than those tacky rags you call 'blood'." Adam said. Sienna growled.

"Answer my question." He said.

"Last I checked, before the sun rises." Adam said.

"A night person, huh?" Sienna chuckled before he coughed. "I'll admit, you know how to motivate your people. Perhaps if Blake was older enough to succeed her father instead of me, you'd be able to lead all of the White Fang with that charisma." He then sighed. "But as it stands, you scared away the former leader's daughter. It's disgraceful how far you've fallen." He said. He then got up as soon as he set down the cups of tea. "And that's not getting into how you allied with humans." Sienna said.

"Believe me, I rejected them too and was even forced into helping them. If you had seen the powers she had, you too would be able to see the reason to join them." Adam said.

"So why am I not meeting _her_ then?" Sienna asked.

"… I don't know. Something happened during the fall of Beacon and now this Hazel person is going in her place. I know not his powers, but he might be able to convince you just as she convinced me." Adam said.

"That what? We can die for some human cause?" Sienna said.

"That we can revolutionize the world and give mankind the justice they deserve. Over the course of my alliance with the woman, I've seen her aim to put her own world into total chaos. All the other humans fight for some selfish cause, but she's willing to destroy her own world to prove something. When I heard her speech at the Vytal Finals, I knew I had made the right decision." Adam said.

"Mmmm…" Sienna merely groaned. "That stunt you pulled in Beacon… The amount of violence you preformed… I had to have the Albains make up some story of how you were leading a splinter faction just to cover for you. But… I can't cover it up forever. If I were to ally with this Hazel and his cause… If I were to let my men die for the same kind of chaos caused at Beacon… We'll no longer be known as a peaceful faction in Menagerie and this will reach the ears of Ghira. There's nothing more shameful than to disappoint the original founder." Sienna said.

"We already disappointed him, just as he disappointed _us_. With this man, we can have the power to eradicate all those who would hurt the Faunus and erase those who don't approve of our decisions." Adam said. Sienna glared at Adam.

"Are you insisting on killing Ghira?" Sienna asked.

"I'm just saying that if anyone gets in our way…" Adam then placed his hand on the handle of his katana. Sienna flexed his fingers as claws came out.

"You changed, Adam. This woman has clearly corrupted your views of the world." Sienna said.

"No. I've woken up. Forget this eye-for-an-eye crap! It's not gonna get us anywhere! Make the whole world blind, and we'll be able to make sure Faunus have equal rights as humans!" Adam said.

"No, I'm fully convinced now. You're no longer fit to be the leader of Vale's branch. You really _are_ a splinter of our cause." Sienna said. Adam then pulled out Wilt and placed its red blade to Sienna's neck.

"This meeting will benefit both of us… or _one_ of us." Adam said. Sienna merely snarled as he lifted his arm, his claws growing to be the size of blades as his hand grew to the size of a tiger's paw. The four finger blades began to poke Adam's neck, his aura preventing the nails from fully piercing it.

Just then, the door opened.

"Can't you see we're busy, Sister Ilyia?" Sienna asked.

"But… I have news for Brother Adam… She… She knows about you on Menagerie." She said. Sienna could see his smirk and put away the sword.

"Perfect." Adam then walked away.

"You're not going to miss the meeting you arranged just to harass Ghira's daughter, are you?" Sienna asked.

"I made a vow to make her regret leaving the White Fang. And that's _exactly_ what I'll do." Adam then marched out. Ilyia went to Sienna and patted his back.

"I'm worried for him." Ilyia said.

"… I'm worried too." Sienna then turned around to see a tall, muscular man walk in. For a moment, he thought it was Ghira, but his more toned skin followed by fancy clothing convinced him otherwise. "So… you must be Hazel." Sienna said.

"I couldn't help but overhear you. You have doubts about our cause?" He asked.

"No. I have doubts over whether or not your cause is worth fighting for." Sienna said. He then sat down.

"From what I hear, Adam is just enthusiastic about you allying with us." He said.

"… Our original goal was to hurt those who hurt the Faunus, not go after innocents. Our cause was never meant to be the terrorist organization that people make us out to be." Sienna said.

"People call it a terrorist organization, but people like me?" Hazel walked over and sat down. Sienna and Ilyia could see that his hands had a similar feature to Sienna's, large and with long, sharp claws. "We seem them as beacons of light in a world full of darkness." He said. Sienna looked at the hands, then proceeded to sit and look to Hazel.

"So… What is it _exactly_ you do?" He asked.


End file.
